


When The Tide Rises

by KangLisa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Answer, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Carpenter Song Mingi, Commander Choi San, Commander Kang Yeosang, Commander Park Seonghwa, Council, Dystopians, Fantasy, Great Eight, Kang Yeosang's POV, M/M, One-Shot, Orders, Planet Aurora, Promise, Right-hand man Choi Jongho, Right-hand man Jung Wooyoung, Sailing, Sea Battle, Sea-eyed man Jeong Yunho, Sighters, Wonderland, Years and months narration, powers, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangLisa/pseuds/KangLisa
Summary: When the planet of Aurora is overtaken by the seas and the land becomes nothing but a wild dream that only a few can reach, Commander Kang Yeosang is forced to accept the word of the counsel. They bestowed upon him a hard mission. One, that can change his entire world. They wanted to see him fail and reach the bottom, but he was ready to prove them otherwise.This is a re-upload from Ateez Amino. Original post: http://aminoapps.com/p/2hzwd4
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	When The Tide Rises

Words you should know:

Horiz:  
Sinking Islands, that stay suspended on the surface for a limited time.

Uto:  
Islands that stay afloat

Great Eight:  
Founders of eight Uto islands that provide homes for the wanderers and resources for travelers, and the head of the council. They command their assigned captains and commanders alike as well as provide Rora safety under their ruling

Rora:  
People living on the planet Aurora

Dystopians:  
People that have been banished by the counsel

Sea-eyed people:  
The ability or talent to predict the time and place land can be found

Sighters:  
The ability or talent of recognizing the islands of Uto or Horiz and estimating the time before they become part of the ruthless sea

land's man:  
Symbolizes the year of Eden, the man that could find land whenever he wished for it. The same applies to Leez's winds, Endenary's fire, and Ollunder's water

Years of:

Ollunder`  
(matches the winter season)

Leez`  
(matches the spring season)

Endenary`  
(matches the summer season)

Eden`  
(matches the autumn season)

Months:

Illu`  
Full of storms and non-favorable for sailing

Hal`  
Soft breezes and favorable weather for sailing

Desir`  
Mixed weather of warm days and cold nights, best for sailing

Wav`  
The hottest month of the year and it's known for weaker winds

Illu`  
This month appears twice each year

Ince`  
Freezing winds and frozen waters. Sailing is extremely difficult and highly not recommended

Desir` five and twenty, Year of Eden 8108

''Commander on deck!'' The high-pitched voice booms in his ears the moment his white hair has barely touched the warm rays of the sun outside. He climbs the rest of the steps holding out a hand for the crew to get back to work. Feeling how the weather makes him sweating already, has him almost swearing out the month of Desir. It is the most unpredictable time of the year for good weather, trying to adapt to the cold that he knows is about to come later this week. How he wishes it was still Hal's month when the light breeze was just perfect.

''Are we gonna change the course, Sangie?'' This time the high-pitched voice asks from his right side. He fails to suppress a sigh from escaping his lips at the way his best friend and right-hand-man, Jung Wooyoung addressed him around his crew once again.

''It's commander when we aren't alone, Wooyoung.'' He sees the way his friend's brown eyes roll, suppressing his own need of doing the same. Still, having been friends for years with the raven, it is difficult for him to punish him hard for his insubordination. Yet, Wooyoung doesn't have to know about the soft spot he holds for him.

''The storm of Illu's month left us with some repairs. It will be nice if we can find a land of Uto and catalog our damages and available resources. The counsel of the Great Eight has summoned me back. Wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction of finding Promise with its wooden boards torn and extirpated.'' He fills him in when the captain's appearance becomes known. He turns around, his eyes immediately landing on the short figure going by the name Kim Hongjoong, the name Promise sails under.

''Commander, it is good to see you looking fresh after our yesterday's plans that took place till the crack of dawn.'' The man greets with a warm smile while eyeing his black attire. Unlike him, the Captain is dressed in lighter colors and fabric making them the perfect choice for today's temperature as well as showing off his toned skin. Hongjoong was a man of the seas indeed.

''Likewise, Captain. I trust your navigator's words about finding land soon. It's been two months since Illu` passed along with its storms. I am astonished by your ship's endurance. I can see now why the counsel favored your captaincy skills as much as this vessel.'' He returns the smile as they make their way to the steering wheel. The man commanding the medium-sized ship steps away with a bow as he moves to execute his other duties.

''Yunho's predictions are always right. He has the Sea eyes, as many describe people like him.'' The commander notices the way the red-haired captain always talks about his crew with the most praising words. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit weary upon meeting the blue-haired man by the name Jeong Yunho. His mother used to recite stories about the Sea-eyed people and how rare they were to find. Of course, not all talks were pleasant. A lot of Rora people called them monsters or freaks, often sharing disturbing experiences with one of these people.

''Your crew has my utmost respect and trust as much as I have for you, Captain. I don't merely listen to the low talk that people who don't know better sprout.'' His words seem to satisfy the man behind the wheel as he watches him nodding. Before the captain has the chance to say something in return, a deep voice catches their attention.

''Captain, Commander.'' The tall man known as Song Mingi and Promise's carpenter bows before them. They both nod, letting him know that he can speak of whatever has his dominant features lining with worry.

''The storage between the rum and apothecary is filing with water. We are doing everything in our power to contain the damaged area by making a few repairs but they won't hold on for too long if we don't find port soon.'' The unfortunate news makes his face frown, and pray to Eden that they will find land soon. It is his year, after all, the land's man.

''Continue as you have been doing for now. Yunho has already set coordinates for land. We will throw the anchor at eight and twenty of Desir, three days from now.'' The captain notifies the chestnut carpenter, who bows once again before turning on his heels. His dark-brown eyes follow the tall male until he has fully descended on the deck below and out of sight. He parts with the captain after engaging a few friendly words, signaling for Wooyoung to follow him on the lower deck as well. They enter their shared room that has pages full of ink scattered all around the lone desk beside their bunk and floor.

''You are worried about the meeting of the Great Eight.'' Wooyoung states more than asks, earning his attention. He swipes his hair back, untangling some of the knots in them. He is so busy these days that he can't even do something as simple as brushing his wild curls.

''I would be a fool if I wasn't worried. They let us off lightly the previous time, so I can't help but think that their punishment will start once we port on first Uto.'' He bends over, gathering some of the disregarded papers. He then takes a seat behind the desk, letting the raven pick up the rest for him. He groans in annoyance, throwing the sheets on the desk with a huff. Organizing was never his strong point. It always messed with his patience, so he is grateful as he watches Wooyoung sorting everything out for him.

''You shouldn't have taken the blame for that louche person. He should be turned to a Dystopian for claiming he was Sea-eyed.'' He raises a brow at him after hearing the word Wooyoung described the man that got him in big trouble.

''What? I thought he was quite a cutie. Although his inner beauty was as rotten as a Dystopian's actions can be.'' This causes him to send a pointed look at his friend, who in return raises a nonchalant eyebrow at him. He lets a small audible breath escape his lips, as he shuffles some of the dried inked pages.

''Let's focus back on our work.''

Desir` eight and twenty, Year of Eden 8108

''Land Ho!'' He hears cheers from the deck and immediately discards the rest of the paperwork he is working on. He is almost done with arranging a detailed report about their incident that brought them in this position, as well as explaining the tasks executed by him while they were sailing. He is also working on a small representation for the meeting that he will be attending in a month's time. Yeah, he had to go all out to win their favor so he could ensure that his position as a commander stays intact. Again.

''For Eden's land Wooyoung, what have we stumbled upon?'' He asks upon catching his friend's dark hair amidst the crowd that is cheering for solid ground. He manages to wiggle through the excited sailors and his men standing beside the raven who looks worried, his eyes scanning the piece of land that is becoming more apparent as they near. Wooyoung is a sighter, having the talent of looking at a surface and telling you exactly what land you stumbled upon.

''Horiz. We probably have only two days before it goes underwater. I know you can't see or recognize it but the lines at the side of the island's rocks indicate that it will be up again at Leez's year. I guess we are lucky to have come across it.'' He squints his eyes, trying to see the lines his right-hand man pointed out but to no avail. If you weren't a sighter, then you also didn't possess the knowledge that came with it.

''Let's inform the captain then.'' He squeezes through the excited men around him once more while swearing under his breath when he feels his body being elbowed left and right. Everyone's joyful mood is high enough that they don't notice the commander among them. It didn't favor him that he came on deck unannounced as well. He greets the red-haired with a nod when he has finally made his way to him, receiving one in return as well. He lets Wooyoung brief the captain of his observations as he continues inspecting the dark green land that it's now only a few lengths away.

Later and after they have secured the ship on shore, he helps carry a couple of needed sheets so they can spend the night on land, as well as his paperwork. Wooyoung eyed him displeased at first, but he too knows what is at stake and so he doesn't give him an attitude much to his surprise. He always made sure he ate and rest a good amount, to avoid his nagging as much as he can.

''Gentlemen, I hope you have a nice rest for the night. It's not every day that we get to enjoy this luxury.'' The captain shares a final word the moment he sees both of them getting up from the circle around the bonfire. They respond back with matching words before walking away and into their small tent. Today was a very productive day he notices. Some of the big damages that Promise carried were sealed but that wasn't the end of the maintenance that needed to be done. Ship aside, he had two reports finished with more to go.

He glances at Wooyoung's sleeping face for a second, the words in front of him making him dizzy and tired. His friend wished him a good night hours ago as he kept awake for the sole reason of working. Something that the counsel will disregard, not even acknowledging his efforts. They are very pissed this time and he can't blame them. He let one of Maddox's men free because he trusted the wrong person. Deciding that it is enough for today, he pushes the stack on his thighs aside and gets under the light covers. Sleep engulfs him instantly.

Voices and land tremors are what shakes him awake, apart from Wooyoung's frantic yelling and rocking his shoulders. He feels disoriented for a second, the dizziness of having little to no rest hitting him hard. He feels Wooyoung pulling his arm and guiding him outside while grabbing some of the work he thankfully kept neat and orderly. His mind is spinning, registering little by little the chaos around him as the sound of rough waves is loudly echoing around.

''What is happening?'' He yells in hopes that the raven hears him despite all the action around them. He spots Promise then, its hull meeting the waterline where once the sand was. He can't help but feel a wave of dread hit him. This was bad. He feels Wooyoung's eyes on him, his own reflecting the drawn conclusions and forming questions that spin inside his mind.

''My observations were correct but for some reason, the island seems to have a mind of its own. I don't know how to say this but the lines all around us are cracked since it's not the time for it to go under.'' They almost lose their footing on the now wet sand as they run to the ship's location. With each wave's return, the tide keeps on rising. He tries to ignore the screams and cries of his comrades as the land starts opening below their feet. Soon they will have to go into the water since that's the only way they can board the ship. He watches the deck in destress, his eyes catching the familiar red color near the pulpit. The captain waves at them after their eyes lock and he knows what they have to do. Something that Wooyoung will despise him for it.

''Get in the water!'' He shouts near his ear before running at the wild waves that shallow him under in an instant. Thankfully, the raven catches on with what he is doing as he tries his best to stay close to him in the rough waters. Since he wasn't the best swimmer, it caused him to dive for him more often than he hoped for. He swipes the wet hair hastily out of his eyes after diving once again for Wooyoung. The waves are a tough opponent to win but at least the tide is in their favor.

A rope is landed a few meters away from them causing him to leave his friend for a second. Once he has grabbed the rope, he secures it around Wooyoung's waist as they start getting pulled closer to the side of the ship. He coughs violently once his back hits the drenched deck, feeling a hand hoisting him up and patting his back a bit more aggressively than he likes.

''Are you okay, Commander?'' He looks up at Mingi with a nod and then glances at the raven. Yunho is doing the same thing as the chestnut did but with a gentle hand. He ruffles his hair to get rid of some extra droplets, walking toward the captain. He is drenched from head to toe as well, both of their clothes sticking to their skin uncomfortably.

''Is the ship and the crew alright Captain?'' He is still catching his breath as Hongjoong leads them away from the now sunk island. The rocking of the boat has calmed significantly making him temporarily take a breath of relief.

''We don't know how much the repairs are gonna hold but we have enough materials to keep floating for now. The guys worked hard the hours we spent on that damned land. Can't say the same about a couple of men of yours. Lot's of mine arrived on board safely since they know how to handle the rough waters.'' He internally curses at that as the red-haired gives him a sympathetic smile. The more reports there are for him to do, the more dissatisfied the counsel will be upon the news that he lost men today. It's getting harder for him to win any favorable points that will secure his status to remain unchanged. Eden really doesn't want him to catch a break this year.

''I'll leave you to your demises then, Captain. I have more work pilled up on me it seems.'' He sighs as he turns to leave.

''Take it easy, Commander Kang.'' He nods at the red-haired in an appreciated gesture. This is the first time he hears the man address his name but his worry about his well-being never went unnoticed by him. Being out in the open waters for long can bring people closer even without their knowledge. For now, all that he can think of is the inked pages waiting to be marked by him and Wav's hot temperature that's about to come soon as they travel back to first Uto.

Wav` ten and five, Year of Eden 8108

''Commander, you are up early today.'' He hears the Captain's words and greets him. He looks around for a second, noticing how most of the crew is by now awake and tending the ship. He got so immersed in his work that even if someone greeted him, he didn't acknowledge their presence at all.

''For that, is the heat to blame.'' He swipes a hot hand at his sweaty forehead. The short black pants and the white T-shirt he is wearing, are not enough to cool down his body. He observes the sweaty men on the deck that move without a break and he feels sympathetic toward them. Even the captain's red hair is dumped with sweat. Wav` wasn't a merciful month. That much he knew. At least, at the moment they have favorable winds so far despite them being as hot as lava on their skins. Hongjoong leaves him shortly after, claiming his spot behind the wheel, looking at the vast blue surrounding them.

''Happy birthday Sangie!'' His friend cries aloud the moment he sees him after climbing to the upper deck. He sighs and looks away embarrassed at the way the raven caught some of the men's attention with his celebration.

''It's not Endenary's year yet Wooyoung.'' He shakes his head as the raven sits next to him. He doesn't bother correcting him about his status on deck. Not like he would listen to him anyway.

''Yes, but it's your month no? It's boring when I get to wish you only once in four years.'' He sees his pout and despite his authoritative tone, he has a smile on his face when speaking to him.

''That's how Aurora blessed us Wooyoung. Once in four years. Now I want you to have the detailed report for Horiz ready. Captain says that we might return a day or two earlier than we first thought. If the winds don't die down that is.'' He watches in amusement as the raven scowls at him but stands up to follow his request. This will have the council take some action even if they won't show it. He curses the hot month again before getting back into his work undisturbed. The meeting of the Great Eight is approaching fast.

Illu's second day, Year of Eden 8108

He gets off the ship with a loud clunk his black boots make. He fixes his hair that he styled in a ponytail again as well as the white button-up shirt he wore this morning. Today is the meeting that will decide his fate. He looks around the dock noticing the shop vendors and the busy crowd moving without a care in the world. Or in what danger their world is. Some of the townspeople are already looking at him and the ships near Promise. They are waiting to see the other two commanders beside him. He turns around, his eyes falling on the similar-sized ship next to where Promise is docked. Its wood is a darker hue and its mast wider carrying the Aurora flag on top. Wonderland was such a fine vessel. It's smooth sailing never faltering even in the roughest waters.

''The commander is getting off!'' He hears Wonderland's crew announcing before he sees the tall man with raven hair and black eyes climbing off. Park Seonghwa. The counsel's favorite Commander out of the three of them. His attire consisted of a white crop top shirt with a black disheveled ribbon, it's long fabric reaching the hem of his black trousers that weren't too loose or tight on him. The end of the pants is tucked inside his laced black boots while his neck and arms are decorated in black chokers. Top that with the long black fingerless gloves that reached his elbows, showing off his pale skin, and the is was simply breathtaking. It makes him rethink the choice of his white attire. Behind him, a shorter male with a mixed black and red hair color also steps down. Choi Jongho. Park Seonghwa's right hand.

''Commander Kang.'' They both greet him formally with a nod of their heads. He returns the gesture, his eyes never leaving the tall raven's form even when Wooyoung nudges his side to announce his appearance. It is not the first time he saw both of them but his mind is captivated again all the same. The man has Ollunder's blessing, moving like the grace of a smooth wave on a calm sea. He wished he had interacted more with him. Before he can open his mouth to say anything to the taller, a crew descends from Wonderland's ship, getting his attention.

''The Commander is getting off! May Leez's wind be with you.'' He gazes at the other ship going by the name of, Answer. The wood of the ship is a lighter color, sticking out from the rest vessels. The foundation of it is made of thin floor-boards to make it easier to accelerate through the wind at a high speed. A man then steps down by simply dropping to the ground with a thud. His boots are dirty and a little bit torn on the sides but still wearable. A leather belt keeps his black cargo pants in place while his black shirt looks too tight around his muscles that flex with every move he makes. His wavy locks have a dark brown color while one strand of his hair is white. The eye patch around his right eye has the man emit a mysterious and vulnerable aura but he knows it's only added for decoration. Choi San is a smart man and lethal. One of the worst predators he ever had the fortune to meet. The absence of having a right hand is enough of a reason to make him think so.

''Commander Choi.'' Wooyoung greets them but the man snickers as his eyes are checking them out from head to toe for only a second before locking on the tall raven across him. He seemed displeased, frowning at their matching white attires. He remembers the dark brown-haired male murmuring when they first met, that he was looking too pale for his taste like he is sick. Wooyoung huffs angrily beside him and he looks at him reassuringly. Choi San can offend anyone with his attitude even the council, making him their least favorite person to deal with. But since he is gifted with Leez's wind, his moves strong and precise that catches his opponents off guard, he holds a special place. Sometimes he wonders what the criteria for choosing him were since he wasn't blessed like they are.

''Look at the way he is checking him out like he is food. I can relate but I would not dare be so bold while his right hand is near.'' Wooyoung whispers to him, making him choke. They silently watch as the wolf under the name Choi San walks closer to Seonghwa who is in a deep conversation with his right-hand man to turn around and notice him. He makes it look like he is just simply passing by them, going for the stairs that are located near the dock, leading to their meeting place. He watches as the male reaches out with his hand to smack the raven's bottom. He opens his mouth to warn the taller but it's already too late. Before he can touch him though Jongho makes a move to grab his arm. San gracefully spins in a circle, barely avoiding his hand being crushed by the power the mixed-haired man possesses. That makes Seonghwa turn around and glare at the shorter who winks at him while making his exit.

His gaze then falls on him with an arching eyebrow, daring him to also try something. He coughs in embarrassment as he nudges Wooyoung to move. His friend grins at his actions but follows him to the stairs while keeping their distance from the other two men who follow shortly after. A few twists and turns later, they enter a secluded room that can barely fit ten people. The captains of the three ships are already seated on the long table with two chairs unoccupied by their sides. He takes his seat next to Hongjoong with Wooyoung sitting on his other side. It puzzles him to see that it's only them attending the meeting when the issue that will be discussed today involved all Aurora.

''Gentlemen.'' They rise from their seats upon hearing the Great Eight enter, bowing their heads to show respect. They sit back down when the oldest man of the eight signals them to do so. He feels his nerves becoming restless at the silence that falls as they wait for the aged men to sit around the head of the table.

''Thank you all for coming today as this gathering is being held in secret if you haven't already noticed by the change of scenery.'' The elder's voice sounds weak as his wrinkled face regards each one of them with his eyes lingering on him in particular, making him gulp.

''I am sure you are all aware of the threat Maddox has given us by trying to occupy or destroy the Uto islands in our continent. We have a good reason to believe that he will try attacking our homes as well. After the incident Commander Kang caused one more of his men is free to roam the seas, leaving us with no information of Maddox's next plans or intent.'' He feels eyes on him the moment his name is mentioned and he wishes for Eden's land to open up and swallow him whole. He knew the council would bring that up but it still left him flabbergastered. He feels a hand from Wooyoung's side on his tense muscles, coaxing him to relax.

''We acknowledge the acceptance of Commander Kang's mistake and his apology, as we are sure he didn't mean any harm to us or the people of Aurora. In order for this mistake to not be repeated, we have taken extra measures. We decided to put all three of the Commanders present, board, in one vessel and sail within Illu's month to find the escaped man or even better a useful intel against Maddox's forces.'' Everyone grows silent once the elder finishes his speech. They covered up the word negligence well even though he caught its meaning.

''I am not leaving Answer for a slower ship.'' San protests while standing up. Seonghwa keeps quiet, deep in thought as they both process what they just heard. Their presence on Promise can only mean one thing. They wanted San and Seonghwa to evaluate his abilities as a Commander.

''Don't cause a commotion now, Commander Choi. Promise has proven its worth as a fine vessel. It is both fast and very sturdy.'' He glances at Hongjoong who looks satisfied with the description of his ship. The dark brown-haired scoffs while sitting down reluctantly.

''I know how it is. You want us to check out the angel over there. Doing your work once again I see.'' He snickers as he puts his feet on top of the wooden table. The Great Eight all sigh in unison, giving him goosebumps.

''I assume apart from his performance evaluation, you want us to sail in one ship to avoid being detected right? Three different vessels trying to sail together and having to keep up with each other will be too much of a risk if we want to go after Maddox.'' Seonghwa's reasoning makes his eyes widen. Two birds with one stone.

''As expected from Commander Park. Your perception skills are one of the best.'' The tall raven looks unfazed by the elder's praise. He steals a glance at Wooyoung that has an angry look but a smug smile. They continue conversing about the matter, making San accept the council's plan with a growl. He can't help but feel the same. The dark brown-haired boy is the last person he wants to sail with.

''When will the repairs finish Captain Kim?'' Seonghwa asks softly, the tall male occupying his attention once again. He ignores the way San scoffs as Hongjoong straightens on his seat.

''We will be done in a week's time, Commander Park.'' The raven nods, feeling his gaze on him. They lock eyes for a second as San's voice turns his attention away.

''A week? If the council has any information about the man we are playing chase with, we will lose him from our sight and you still want to board a ship in that condition?'' He spats making him frown at his tone. Commander Choi really was a hard man to deal with.

''Don't get me wrong Commander Choi. The repairs will only take us three days. The rest will be needed to install necessary safety measures against Illu's moth.'' He admires the Captain's calm words and posture. He is sure that if his pride was insulted in this manner he would have acted differently. The dark brown-haired backs down as each one of them are given the chance of speaking before the council. His demeanor changes when he gets asked to report everything that happened while he was sailing the seas. As he predicted, the council is worried upon hearing the incident in Horiz but they keep their composure.

''If that's all gentlemen then this meeting is finished.'' They all stand up and bow before the aged men as they leave. San is quick to exit as well as Seonghwa walks away after saying a few parting words to them. He doesn't know if he should be excited to be receiving a second chance under these circumstances or having the tall raven join Promise. Now only time will show he thinks as they make their way back to the boat. They needed to organize everything fast if they wanted to catch up with the danger sailing on their open waters.

Illu's ninth day, Year of Eden 8108

He ignores the dark brown-haired that passes by him on deck as he is heading for his new quarters. Captain Hongjoong is kind enough to provide the two new Commanders with spacious and comfortable rooms. He is impressed that he didn't trip on the last wooden step that connected their ship with the ground. It didn't look like it but the floorboard there is placed higher than the rest and if you didn't know about it, you were in for a treat. That is exactly what happens to the tall raven who is the next to board after him. He moves closer to Seonghwa, extending his hand right on time with him tripping, causing the man to hold his hand. The raven mutters a shy thanks before hastily letting his hold on him. Jongho follows after, also tripping and cursing which makes him smirk. Thankfully the shorter man quickly regains his balance and follows behind his commander with his eyes darting around the ship.

''He really is an eye-candy. I can see why you are so interested.'' Mingi's voice makes him jump on his spot and he turns his head quickly, watching the two tall men beside him as they are leaning on the railing's ship. He stays composed under their stares, dismissing the carpenter's comment.

''I will for sure enjoy sailing with that man on board. Wish I could frame his profile on my cabin wall.'' Yunho speaks next and he leaves their side with a flushed face. He hears their loud laughs following him before spotting Wooyoung's mischievous eyes on him. He simply shakes his head at his smirking friend, choosing to hide in his chambers for a while. He is certain that their teasing won't stop anytime soon and he is proven right a little bit later. All eyes are on the tall raven, even the Captain seems unable to look elsewhere as him and Seognhwa are conversing about plans and coordinates. Jongho eyes everyone wearily like he can read their intentions. He is the only one not affected by commanders Park's beauty, at least not on their degree since he can see how the right-hand man steals glances at him from time to time.

''I will be lying if I said that I don't want to join the competition.'' Wooyoung's voice makes him groan. Of course, these are his first words when he sees him. He sents him a judging stare but he can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline through him. He won't back down easily. His friend must read the resolution in his eyes, for he shoots him a playful grin.

''Let's not forget why he is here Commander Kang. You have some work to do first.'' The raven uses his status teasingly and he replies with another groan and a smack to his shoulder. He won't give him the satisfaction by verbally responding to him. He hears Wooyoung mumbling something along the lines of 'rude' before following after him.

The next few days pass by uneventful. The eight of them find themselves eating together which surprised him at first. Even San joins them, though he chooses not to say a word. Seonghwa will be overlooking his work in the afternoon hours, making him anticipating his visits to his room. Despite his fear that people will hit on the tall raven, everyone is trying to throw some pick-up lines at the commander who simply looks at them confused by hearing them calling him names. Jongho makes sure that no one is laying a hand on him but he too is amused, joining them.

Yesterday they encountered their fifth storm, a smaller number than he had wished before their journey started. Illu` is a hard month to predict, he thinks to himself while climbing up on deck after sleeping in for the first time. He hears the sound of metal clashing and cheers echoing around, making him panic for a second before his eyes fall on the sweaty forms of Seoghwa and San, circling each other. Wooyoung's loud whistling noises bring him closer to him as he continues to watch the two spar. It is a breathtaking spectacle. He can see why everyone stopped to look, the captain not being an exception.

Seonghwa holds his silver spear around him with ease like it is an extension of his body and not a deadly weapon with a very sharp tip. His moves remind him of the sea once again with how smooth and unrelenting they are. San is yielding two long blades in each hand, decorated with black handles as gold-tinted lines adorn the sharp object. His moves are fast he notices, making the raven constantly blocking his attacks by lifting his spear horizontally, exposing his slim abdomen. That alone is enough for him to know that San is doing it on purpose. They continue to move around each with weary eyes that portray their amusement.

He watches as Seonghwa changes slightly his stance, getting ready to attack. Wooyoung throws an arm over his shoulder and he almost joins him on cheering for the raven. He has a good reason to believe that if he attacks first the match will have its winner. To everyone's expectations, San moves a heartbeat faster with one blade aiming for his left side and the other for his right. Seonghwa blocks his right side first, turning on his back to fend off the other blade coming for him. The crowd around him yells louder as he watches San smirk before moving faster. As soon as the raven turns around the brown-haired male pushes him back by forcing his blades on the spear in an x formation.

''Ahh, he lost. Such a pity.'' Wooyoung sighs the moment Seonghwa's back hits the mast behind him while San keeps pressing his body onto him to keep him pinned and unable to counter-attack.

''Instead of focusing on who is losing and who is winning, you should analyze how their match played out. Your knife skills are rusty.'' He responds with a grin at Wooyoung's pouting face. The rest of the day is spent in his quarters, his friend throwing his weapon at random objects while he takes out his cutlass. Work aside they continue their practice session till it is time for dinner. He is surprised to see San speaking to them and him, finding more shocking the fact that he actually enjoys his company more than he first thought. Their talk turns as they eat to that of the match that happened between the two commanders and he hopes he gets to spar with them soon. His gut feeling is warning him that they don't have time for that.

''Ship ahead!'' A voice shouts accompanied by Hongjoong's order for all hands on deck the next morning. He knows they were near Maddox's ally but he is astonished to see that they caught up to him after only two weeks. Running up on deck he notices the cloudy sky above them and prays to Eden to show them some mercy for today. Then looking at the horizon, he spots the black ship. Promise gains more speed as the wind picks up, making his skin crawl with anticipation for the upcoming battle.

''Get your weapons and canons ready!'' Hongjoong calls from the steering wheel as everyone prepares to meet the enemy head-on. As the two ship's sides face each other, the order for fire is given from both captains. He tries not to lose the seven people he finds comfort in after dining so many times together but it is impossible to keep track of them and fight for his life at the same time. He spins around, kicking a man in his stomach in the process while his cutlass cuts flesh after flesh. His eyes drill on a specific man's appearance. The guy who got away from his hands. He tries to clear a path in order to get to him but more and more people come at him, their bodies falling limp under his shiny blade. He spots San helping Wooyoung as Mingi and Yunho fight together with their backs pressed into each other.

''Duck!'' He hears Hongjoong's voice and immediately bends his body as a gunshot is audible. The man that tried to sneak behind him falls on the ground unmoving. He doesn't have time to thank him as the man has already turned his back on him, helping Jongho with a few soldiers that have him surrounded. His heart clenches in his chest upon seeing Seonghwa fighting the man he was supposed to face. He blocks the canon strident sounds that have the black ship sinking while Promise stands strong.

''Be careful!'' He calls San on time and the other gives him a small smile after his blade has pierced the man's skin. Despite the chaos around him, he searches for Seonghwa's silhouette again. He finds the raven having a hard time but he is unable to assist him or anyone else. Fortunately, the commander maneuvers just in time to avoid getting injured but he doesn't have enough room to attack the other with a disarming or lethal blow. Having cornered or thrown overboard their intruders the seven of them watch the tall raven spin and cut the man but not without taking a small hit himself. Wooyoung throws one of his knives that gets lodged into the man's thigh. Hongjoong shoots his arm when he tries to pick up an extra blade to hurt Seonghwa as Jongho secures around his wrists the rope he threw at him, demonstrating to the younger what he wants him to do.

The rope gets easily around their enemy's neck but as he is ready to cut it and free himself, Seonghwa throws himself at him which disarms him but causes him to lose his balance and fall in the waters below. A series of cries for his name is heard and he is sure one of them was his. He runs to the railing, letting Jongho and Mingi tie the once again prisoner. He helps throw the rope once Seonghwa's head breaks from the surface. They pull him up, his hands immediately grab the older's shoulders, securing him on deck once more.

''It's a little bit unfair that it is only me that got wet.'' He chuckles causing everyone to grin and pat him on the back. Being considerate, he grabs a dry cloth with the intent of giving it to the raven who jerks his head at him with a big smile.

''Don't bother Yeosang, I'll simply change.'' Seonghwa pulls his wet hair back and he knows that everyone is looking at the sight before them as he does. The sudden silence doesn't go unnoticed by the drenched commander who looks around him confused. He then laughs before shaking his head at their lingering gazes, forcing some of the droplets on his head to land around him. His eyes continue to look at the raven as he moves for the steps leading below deck. Jongho follows with a smug expression while locking their eyes.

''Why did he look at us like that? Are the two of them...?'' Wooyoung nudges him impatiently as he snickers at his friend before responding.

''No, they're not Woo. He is simply teasing us cause he gets to see him change while we can only imagine.'' He laughs at his friend's crestfallen expression as the others also groan upon hearing his words.

''Let's make our way to first Uto. Gentlemen, we have a man to hunt and a treasure to acquire after our journey is over. The seas will be ours to roam and explore. Seeing how close we grew to each other, I propose we stick together. Promise will appreciate your services as I will. Together we form a puzzle, connecting all eight pieces into one. Under the name of Ateez, I wanna ask you to be my friend. Will you join me?'' The captain speaks with a smile on his face, looking at the seven men on deck after Seonghwa has joined them back. Everyone cheers, returning the bright smile with their own.

For the first time, he doesn't care for the council's opinion Yeosang thinks as he finds himself moving closer to them, agreeing with the captain's proposal. For the first time, Yeosang feels like he belongs somewhere. And he is ready to fight for it.


End file.
